In Deep Water
by figureskater1995
Summary: baced of the episode In Deep, with a little switch-a-roo... chase won the coin toss against jordan. who is injured in the crash and will they be found in time?


**Rescue Special ops - In Deep**

**Chase /Heidi friendship fic based on the season 3 episode "in Deep" similar to my other fic but I've changed it up a bit, chase won the coin toss instead of chase… and of course lachie is here too. Lol and this is my longest fic I've written xD  
><strong> 

"**Rock fishing accident, possible spinal and fractured leg." Lachie said to dean over the radio**

"**Can we bring him up over the cliff?"**

"**Negative, I recommend chopped extraction, and fast. The tide is creeping in" Jordan told dean.**

"**Copy that, out to you." Dean told Jordan. "Rescue 1 to lifeblood helo. Heidi, did you get all that?"**

"**Yes dean, were good to go."**

**Down on the cliff Lara, Jordan, lachie and chase stabilised the patient and got him ready to be lifted into the chopper. **

"**Life blood helo, in position, ready for E-vac" Heidi said over the radio as they lowered the harnesses.**

**Securing the stretcher into the harness, both Jordan and chase said "shotgun!"**

"**That was me right," chase asked Lara.**

"**Guys, you sort it out and fast." Lara told the boys.**

**Jordan pulled out a coin. "Heads" Jordan said. They flipped the coin, it came back tails. Chase grinned as he secured himself in the other harness. **

"**See ya later Jord" chase called down as he and the patient were winced into the chopper.**

**Getting into the chopper and un-strapping the harnesses, chase looked out the window.**

"**Rescue 2 portable to rescue team leader. Dean there is another fisherman just south to your position" **

"**Copy that chase, thanks for the heads up. Rescue team leader out."**

**Lara, dean, lachie and Jordan went to help the other fisherman as the helo headed for the hospital.**

**The chopper made a thump and rocked in the air. "Whoa, Heidi. I thought you said this would be a smooth ride" chase stated feeling concerned.**

"**That's strange" the co-pilot said**

"**What's strange" chase asked, his anxiety growing **

"**The electrics are playing up" Heidi called back**

"**Life blood helo to life blood base. Come in please" Heidi said.**

**No response,**

"**Life blood helo to life blood base, were experiencing technical difficulties" the co-pilot said over the radio again,**

"**Chase, try your radio, see if rescue can get onto lifeblood"**

"**Rescue team leader this is rescue 1, come in" **

**No response.**

"**Find me the nearest landing pad" Heidi told her co-pilot**

**Back on the cliff Lachie, Lara, dean and Jordan were treating the other patient. Securing him and taking him up the hill they transferred him into the ambulance and packed up their gear before heading back to base.**

**-  
>Alarms started wailing as the chopped shuttered. Gripping the side of the chopper as Heidi announced they lost an engine.<strong>

"**Don't you have a second engine?" chase asked alarmed.**

"**Yes, but I means I can't hover, were going to have to bring it in like a plane. Secure your patient; it will be a rough landing." **

**Chase strapped in his patient.**

"**Forget the landing pad! Get me there nearest piece of flat ground" Heidi told her co**

"**Losing second engine!" Heidi called as she fiddled with the controls.**

"**Were losing altitude" the co- pilot yelled. "Mayday mayday mayday!" he yelled into the radio, praying they got a response**

"**Chase un strap your patient. Brace for impact" Heidi told her best friend.**

**Fearing the worst, chase unstrapped his patient. His heart was thumping in his chest; he thought this was the end.**

**The helicopter plummeted through the air and smashed into the water.**

**Back at the station house the rest of the crew was sitting around waiting for Heidi and chase to arrive, Michelle has some news to tell them all.**

"**Maybe were getting a pay rise?" Jordan announced**

"**The last rise for rescue was in 1992" Lara said**

"**Defiantly due for one then" Jordan said taking a seat with his beer**

"**Hey, where are the others?" dean asked Vince **

"**Your guess is as good as mine"**

"**Heidi is properly signing chase up to lifeblood as we speak." Lachie said **

"**I don't think so, he has too much self-respect." Dean commented**

"**There has been a definite trend of lifeblood poaching rescue." Jordan said**

"**I suppose you've told everyone then?" Hayden Bradley said as he reached the top of the stairs.**

**Michelle turned to face him "I was going to wait for the others…" **

"**Right sorry" **

"**I am joining lifeblood, in this stage in my career and my life I feel it's the best option, I wanted to get you all here today to say thank you for everything." Michelle said to her team**

**There was an awkward silence until Lara stood "congratulations" she told her**

"**So… when do you start?" dean asked **

'**Hayden Bradley', Hayden answered his mobile in the background.**

"**Monday week" Michelle told dean.**

"**Have you tried them on the radio?" Hayden asked over his phone.**

"**What is it?" Michelle asked**

"**You guys didn't re-direct Heidi by any chance…" Hayden said**

"**Now why would we do that?" Vince asked.**

"**That was south side hospital, the helo hasn't shown up" Hayden said. "They said they were supposed to arrive an hour ago." **

"**Vince! I've got forestry on the line, they report a light plane report smoke, in royal national park" Lara announced **

**The team jumped into action, lachie and Jordan in one patrol and dean, chase and Lara in the other. Arriving at the national park they searched the area the smoke was reported. Lachie and dean feared the worst for their baby brother as they searched the scene. Relief flooded them all as they only found a burnt out car, abandoned with no one inside.**

**Back in the ocean chase was looking around the water, his head hurt and he tried to focus his eyes trying to find Heidi. Looking around for a while longer a bright yellow vest caught his eye. **

"**Heidi!" chase called swimming over to her.**

"**Hey, hey it's okay, were alright." Chase told her.**

"**Chase! your head. It's bleeding" Heidi said alarmed. Chase brought a hand to his temple his fingers came back coated in red blood.**

**Chase tore a strip off his rescue uniform and tied it around the wound to stem the bleeding**

"**How's the patient?" Heidi asked**

**Chase looked at the patients vitals; he had a weak and thready pulse. And he had stopped breathing,**

"**He's not breathing."**

"**What! He was a second ago…" Heidi said as chase started CPR, after a few minutes with no change chase called it.**

"**He's gone heid. I'm sorry"**

**NO! he can't be dead!" Heidi said sobbing.**

"**Heidi, we've got to let him go. If we don't were going to drown with him"**

**Both Heidi and chase pushed the body of their patient away, the waves carrying him.**

**Back at the station house Vince had an idea; the teams had come up empty in the park. **

"**Michelle, they could be in the water" **

"**Rescue team leader this is rescue base." **

"**Go ahead Vince." **

"**dean, they could be in the water, I'm sending you coordinates, two coast guard boats will meet you water." Vince said.**

**Dean and lachie heading to the coordinates in one patrol, Jordan and Lara followed in the other. The Gallagher brothers were worried about chase.**

"**I hope he's alright." Lachie said sighing.**

"**Me too lach, he's tough he will be fine." Dean said putting a reassuring hand on his younger brother's shoulder. **

**Arriving at the water the Gallagher brothers got on one boat and Lara got on the other with Jordan,**

**Back in the water chase and Heidi swam over to a floating piece of debris, trying to stay afloat.**

**Heidi screamed.**

"**What's wrong?" chase asked alarmed**

"**Chase, something touched my leg!" Heidi cried, fearing it was a shark.**

"**It's okay, calm down. I properly just kicked you." Chase reassured her.**

"**I'm really glad you're here chase" Heidi said leaning in to hug him. Chase returned the hug.**

**Chase was hoping his brothers would find them soon, he knew he had a concussion and he didn't know how long they would last out in the ocean and night fall as fast approaching Seeing a sea plane fly over he and Heidi both waves their arms and called out, it kept going.**

"**They're going in for the night." Heidi said saddened.**

"**You don't know that." He said resting his head on his arm**

"**We never searched at night chase, neither would they" **

**Seeing chase lay his head down against his arm she became more worried. "Are you okay chase" she asked.**

"**Yeah" he said quietly**

"**Rescue 1 to rescue 2 , found anything" lachie asked Lara over the radio**

"**Negative lach, nothing our end." Lara replied. Jordan was pacing back and forth looking out the binoculars.**

"**You alright Jordan?" Lara asked , He nodded. " We will find they you know." She reassured him**

" **I love her. And I never told her." Jordan said sadly**

**Lara went over and gave Jordan a hug. "You can tell her when we find them."**

**Both teams searched through the night, Vince had told them that the planes would be out at first light. **

**As sun light broke over the horizon Hayden Bradley received a phone call. Hanging up he went to tell Vince and Michelle the grim news.**

"**Rescue 1 and rescue 2 this is rescue base" **

"**Go ahead Vince," both dean and Lara responded**

"**The Co-Pilot has been found, he was still in the chopper. We are now only searching for chase, Heidi and the patient. Sending you new coordinates now" **

**Upon hearing the news more doubt grew in their minds about the welfare of their mates.**

**The morning sun had risen and chase and Heidi swum towards a bright orange buoy. **

"**Now we won't drift away and it will be easier for them to find us." Heidi said**

**Chase looked towards the shore, it didn't look to far away and he knew they wouldn't last another night out here. He looked at Heidi again, she was slightly pale, and they were both exhausted. He knew he had to do something. Chase looked up at the buoy 'MS-77' he took a mental note.**

"**Heidi, I'm going to make a swim for it." **

"**Chase no! ,it's too far. Please you can't leave me here" **

"**I have do something Heidi, we can't stay out here another night I'll be back. I promise" chase assured her**

**Chase began to swim away, from the buoy. The beach was getting closer and closer, his head ached and the material stopping the bleeding had fallen off. He was so tired and felt like giving up, but he couldn't leave Heidi out there and he could leave his brothers behind. Pressing on chase soon found sand. Standing up he stumbled, feeling dizzy he grabbed his head as he fell to the ground unconscious.**

**Michelle receive a phone call, it was the best news she has heard all day.**

"**Vince! We've got chase!" she yelled "reports of an unconscious male on the beach north of here"**

"**Rescue 1 this is rescue base, get to shore we think we've found chase!"**

**Lachie and dean looked at each other, hoping he was okay they told the coast guard and made a dash for shore.**

**Arriving at the beach they ran across the sand towards their baby brother. **

"**Chase! " lachie yelled kneeling beside his body "chase its lach, can you hear me?" **

**Seeing the blood covering his brothers face his heart sank, he pulled out some gauze and held it to the wound**

**Dean kneeled next to him, shaking his shoulders, "chase"**

**Slowly re-awakening he looked around. "Heidi?" he mumbled trying to stand up**

"**Chase stay down, you're alright." Dean said sternly "We haven't found Heidi yet" dean told him**

"**I know where she is" chase told them**

**Dean passed the info on to Vince, "he said she's at a buoy, marked MS-77"**

**Lachie and dean sat chase up slowly and wrapped him in a blanked before putting an IV into his arm, dressing his head wound and putting the oxygen mask to his face.**

"**It's good to see you chasie" lachie said rubbing his brothers back.**

"**Rescue 1 and rescue 2 this is rescue base, sent you the coordinates for the buoy. Rescue 1 have lachie stay with chase and wait for the ambulance, dean go back out with the coast guard."**

"**No" chase said quietly through his oxygen mask. "I'm coming"**

"**Chase wants to come" dean said**

"**Michelle says if he stays with you that's fine with her"**

**Standing up packing up their medical gear dean and lachie walked with chase between them supporting him so he doesn't fall. Getting back onto the boat lachie sat with chase. Reaching the buoy they saw Jordan dive into the water, he swam over to Heidi and Lara pulled her on board the boat.**

"**Heidi" Jordan said as he tapped her cheek, **

**Opening her eyes she was met by Jordan's face.**

"**Hey you" Jordan said helping her sit up. Lara had prepared oxygen and in IV and put then on Heidi. **

"**Hey" she said.**

"**Are you hurt anywhere heid" Lara asked**

**Heidi shook her head.**

"**Rescue 1 this is rescue 2."**

"**Go ahead lara"**

"**Dean, Heidi is fine, she's dehydrated but she's okay. How's chase?" **

"**That's great to hear, chase will be fine, and he's got a concussion, head laceration and is dehydrated. Both might have to stay the night in hospital but they will be okay" dean said**

**Both vessels headed back to the shore were there were met by Michelle, Vince and 2 ambulances. Lachie and dean led chase to one of the ambulances. Lara and Jordan helped Heidi to the other. Dean went with chase and Jordan with Heidi. Lachie and Lara helped Michelle and Vince pack up before they headed to the hospital.**

**Both Heidi and chase were in the same hospital room, Jordan sat by Heidi's side talking to her whist dean sat by a sleeping chases bed.**

"**How are you feeling?" Jordan asked Heidi**

"**I'm fine, I want to go home though" she smiled "is chase still asleep?"**

"**Yeah he is." Jordan told her. "Umm Heidi, I want to tell you something."**

"**Sure what's up?" Heidi asked curious.**

"**When you and chase were missing, I had never felt so scared in my life, and there is something I've wanted to tell you for ages and todays made me realise that we never know when our time could be up and I don't want to waste any more time." He explained.**

"**I love you Heidi" **

"**I love you to Jord" Heidi said, her eyes glistening as tears fell down her cheeks. Jordan wiped her tears away with his thumb and lent in and kissed Heidi on the lips.**

**Lara and lachie chose this moment to walk in, "naww!" Lara said grinning as she walked over to give Heidi a hug. "I'm glad you're okay heid"**

"**Has he woken up yet?" lachie asked his older brother as he took a seat by the bed as he held onto chases hand.**

**Dean shook his head, "not yet"**

"**Don't worry, he will soon" Lara said as she put her hand on dean's shoulder. Lachie, dean and Lara sat and waited.**

**Chase began to wake up, twitching his hands and blinking his eyes open.**

**Feeling his brothers hand twitch in his lachie stood. "Chasie ?" lachie asked. Dean and Lara both stood and looked at chase as he opened his eyes.**

**Blinking as his eyes adjusted to the bright white light of the room chase looked around and saw both his older brothers and Lara standing by his bed.**

"**Hi" he said simply**

"**Hey kiddo, how you feeling?" dean asked **

"**Head's a bit sore, but I'm okay." Chase said, looking around again he asked "where's Heidi?"**

"**I'm here chasie," Heidi said after asking Jordan to help her out of bed, slowly she walked over to chases side.**

"**Are you okay?" he asked her**

**She nodded, "you?" **

"**Yeah I'm fine." He said smiling at Heidi.**

**Lara tapped dean, Jordan and lachie on the shoulder and whispered to them that maybe they should give them some time to talk. They agreed and slipped out, dean told chase they were going to get a coffee.**

**Chase sat up and moved over on the bed and Heidi sat on the side. **

"**That would have to be the scariest thing that's ever happened to me." Heidi said**

"**Yeah, I second that." Chase said embracing Heidi in a hug.**

" **I was scared you wouldn't make it back, chase." Heidi admitted "when you swam for shore, I thought that was the last time I was going to see you." She said, a tear found its way down her cheek.**

"**Hey, hey it's okay, were both okay." He said. They both played back and Heidi placed her head on chases shoulder, they lay there for a few minutes before dean and the rest returned.**

"**Hey guys" Heidi said getting up again.**

"**Good news, the doctor said you can both go if someone stays with you for a few days." Lachie announced**

**Heidi and chase smiled and Jordan walked over and hugged Heidi and gave her a kiss, "you can stay with me" he told her.**

"**And chasie, your with me" lachie said.**

**A nurse came in with their discharge papers, they both signed and they left the hospital.**

**Arriving at lachie apartment dean told chase to go to bed , chase was planning to anyway. He walked into his room and was asleep as soon as his head hit his pillow. In the lounge lachie and dean sat down and had a beer.**

"**I was really worried about them today" dean said, **

"**Me too. Glad they're okay." Lachie said sighing. **

**Approaching 9pm dean left to go home and lachie checked on chase and made sure he was okay before going to sleep himself.**

**At Jordan's house he lead Heidi into his bedroom and they both laid on the bed, Heidi with her head on Jordan's chest. **

"**You okay babe?" he asked.**

**She nodded her head. "I'm fine, I love you" she said smiling before drifting off to sleep**

"**I love you too heid." **

**END**


End file.
